


Do Me Daddy~!

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: AkaKise. Oneshot.PWP. TRASH."Ku bukan polisi murahan~"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akkeyvaleta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akkeyvaleta).



> Title: Do Me Daddy (DMD) | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: AkaKise | Rating: R18, EKSPLISIT | Genres: M/M Slash, PWP, Crime, Sugardaddy!AU, Trash | Words: 9.000 
> 
> ©2016 – Author/Creator: Aratte | Requested by Akkey | Main Idea: Akkey  
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Akkey and created by Aratte. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> DMD is published online in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)
> 
> Catatan: Setiap plot, adegan, dan konten cerita DMD ditulis sesuai permintaan perikues.  
> Ini isinya cuma trash pron pron pron pron pron pron. Ada plot sampingan cuma dijadikan pelampiasan aja hahaha.

Sudah berjam-jam Kise berlutut, kedua tangan terikat di atas kepala, dan benda berbentuk telur mengisi liang dengan getaran. Bila ia mencoba diam, benda itu bergerak tak tentu dan semakin menggerus ke dalam, memijat-mijat kelenjar prostatnya dengan nikmat tak bertara. Setiap kali itu terjadi Kise tercekat, kelaminnya menumpahkan praklimaks. Bila Kise memohon, benda itu malah dibuat semakin beringas. Getarannya menghebat, guncangannya menumbuk hingga ke pucuk alat kelamin Kise. Dia sudah pasti klimaks di karpet itu kalau tidak terhalang cincin yang mencekik leher ereksinya.

Sesak napas, Kise melenguh, “Hentikan,” sesekali mencoba menggeram marah, namun yang keluar hanya rintihan nikmat, dan desperasi. “Aku sudah tidak tahan.”

Pria yang duduk di ujung sana bersiluet otoritas, membelai tombol kendali. Telur di dalam tubuh Kise bervibrasi sampai membuat paha dalamnya bergetar.

Kise menjerit lirih, dan dia tak mau mengakui pendengaranya sendiri. Yang barusan jeritan nikmat.

“Apa? Aku tidak menerima _safeword_ semacam itu.”

 _Safeword_. Apa _safeword_ -nya?! Otak Kise dipenuhi keinginan untuk klimaks. Saliva menetes-netes dari bibirnya yang memohon.

Pada akhirnya Kise memanggil orang itu, “Daddy.” Suaranya berkerak dengan lenguhan erotis, dan ia berjalan memakai lututnya ke arah orang itu dengan gerak tubuh seperti pelacur kehausan. Saat bergerak, mainan seks dalam liangnya menyengatkan listrik, memompa cairan nikmat keluar dari prostatnya. Kise meliuk menjerit di luar kuasa.

Ereksinya sudah berdenyut gila, urat-uratnya berwarna keungunan, menandakan ia sudah di ambang batas. Cecair putih berlelehan dari liang ke pahanya. Bokong bulat putihnya melengkung di udara dengan getaran.

Ah. Karpet di bawah lututnya. Kalau saja Kise bukan polisi berharga diri tinggi, dia sudah menggesekkan selangkangannya di karpet itu sampai muncrat.

Daddy-nya menyeringai, topang pipi. “Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dari Daddy-mu.”

_Klimaks! Aku mau klimaks!_

Kise gigit bibir dan menggeram. Semalaman dia bersikeras tidak mau melakukan itu. Harga diri seorang Kise tak bisa diseret jatuh dengan mudah!

Dengan mata menyala itu, Daddy bisa membaca apa pun isi pikirannya. “Baby. Harga dirimu yang sekecil cabai itu sudah kupunyai. Yang tersisa darimu cuma lubang-lubang untuk kumasuki.”

Mata Kise menyipit sebentuk celah. Binar mata itu penuh nafsu dan keinginan di mata Daddy.

“Jari, lidah, penisku. Daddy berbaik hati memberimu opsi.”

“Hhngh~!” Geraman marah yang terdengar seperti lenguhan manja.

“Kemari dan teruslah meliuk. Daddy hanya memberimu tiga opsi. Jawab sekarang atau kau menunggu satu jam lagi berlutut di karpet itu.”

Kise meneguk ludah dan berkata berat, “Jari.”

“Jari? Kau ingin jari Daddy melakukan apa?”

Kise meracau kesusahan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Katanya kau sudah pengalaman.”

Kise menggigil.

“Lihat. Kau itu penggoda yang natural. Kau ingin Daddy menjemputmu ke sana karena kau begitu lama?”

Kise menggeleng. Dia berjalan lagi dengan menyeret lututnya menuju sofa tempat pria sadis itu duduk. Sepanjang jalan Kise bertahan dengan mainan seks yang kini merongrong maju mundur memerkosa prostatnya.

Tepat di hadapan lutut pria itu, Kise meliukkan bokongnya secara murahan. “Ahh!”

Daddy menangkup pipinya, mendongakkannya dengan akting penuh kasih. Jarinya memulas bibir Kise yang seperti daging stroberi sedap. “Gerakkan bokongmu maju mundur sambil kau isap jariku.”

“Huuh??”

“Lakukan.” Nada absolutis.

Saat Kise melakukan apa yang disuruh, jantungnya berdetak keras dan organ seksnya berkedut. Tubuhnya menikmati kegiatan ini.

Daddy memerhatikannya lekat dari atas. Mata merah membarakan api dari perut Kise yang menjalar sampai ke pucuk kepala. Wajah merona pekat, Kise mengisap jari itu dengan bunyi berisik. Bunyi basah berisik lain menyusul dari lipatan bokongnya, yang sedang dikucuri cairan pelicin.

Cairan itu berasal dari sebuah tabung suntik, yang ujung tumpul suntikanya ditekan menembus kerutan mungil basah Kise, mengisinya dengan banyak cairan sampai penuh.

“Ah—”

Dingin meluapi liang dalamnya. Cairan itu membuat kulitnya meremang sensitif. Kise berani bertaruh dengan ketakutan, satu jari Daddy saja menekan alat kelaminnya sekarang, dia bisa klimaks.

“Tahan,” perintah Daddy, menyiksanya. “Kau tak mau orang-orang di _fanpage_ ‘Polisi Terbaik’-mu melihatmu seperti ini.”

Cairan itu memenuhi Kise. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, tak sanggup menampung lagi. Dia akan muncrat!

Jari Daddy yang berlumur saliva berpindah dari bibir Kise ke tombol pengendali. Vibrasi dildo berakselerasi maksimum, membuat bunyi becek dari liangnya dan mendorong sebagian cairan tumpah mengaliri paha dalam. Pada saat bersamaan, cincin ereksinya dicopot.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kise menjeritkan klimaks, muncrat depan belakang.

Daddy menjepret wajah orgasmiknya dengan ponsel kamera.

 

* * *

 

# Do Me Daddy~! by Aratte

* * *

 

 

**Satu: Ku Bukan Polisi Murahan**

“Kise Ryouta, dua puluh satu tahun, seorang polisi brilian dan terpopuler.” Kise mengucapkan kalimat itu sekurangnya seratus kali dalam sehari seperti ritual pada cermin, terutama ketika ia butuh motivasi seperti saat ini. Minggu ini menginjak setahun sejak Kise jadi polisi. Kariernya meroket. Naik pangkat menjadi mimpi basah Kise sehari-hari.

Di kalangan rekan-rekannya Kise dikenal sebagai polisi mahal harga diri—alias anti dibayar di muka jalanan, atau mau dibawa cuma-cuma ke gang gelap tempat belut gemuk lewat. Wajahnya tampan manis, rambut pirang, tubuh semampai dan berkurva seksi di bagian bokong, digauli perawan atau jejaka lebih tua terutama di media sosial. Kise bergabung aktif di media sosial dengan nama pengguna alay seperti Ryouta-innocent-one atau Kise-super-blonde. Sebulan terakhir Kise sudah punya halaman penggemar sendiri yang ia namakan “☆ Kise Ryouta; Polisi Terbaik 2016 ☆ –mohon dukungannya”.

Sehari-hari dia menulis status tentang kesehariannya sebagai polisi, atau mengutip _quotes_ dari Google tentang perjuangan dan keadilan. Foto profilnya berganti minimal dua kali sehari. Terkadang Kise membuat video log yang sebagian besar adalah kegiatannya menggosok gigi (yang entah kenapa dibuat dramatis saat ia berbicara dengan busa pasta melelehi mulut), minum susu kocok (dengan setetes dua tetes cecair susu di dagu), mandi shower, cukur ketiak, mencumbui mik karaoke, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bagi Kise inosen. Hanya sekali pandang saja orang-orang sudah menebak Kise Ryouta digandrungi banyak maniak, daddy, atau mommy.

Namun jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Kise yang polisi hebat ini semalam membuat banjir kasurnya sendiri. Mimpi basahnya bukan tentang kenaikan pangkat, melainkan ia yang sedang menggenjot pinggulnya naik ke puncak. Agak sulit dijelaskan, secara implisit, Kise bemimpi menunggang kuda dan rasanya nikmat. Di mana ia bisa temukan kuda yang berpengalaman, yang membuatnya ingin berjingkat-jungkit sampai pagi? Kise awam dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

Sebab dia masih perjaka.

Bohong berita tentang jumlah pacarnya yang seperti setelan pakaian sehari-hari. Bohong tentang fans _followers_ -nya yang ribuan, semua itu karena Kise rajin minta _follback_ setiap menit atau _spam_ komentar di status selebriti. Tapi tidak mengecilkan hatinya, Kise bangga akan kulitnya yang tak tersentuh, lekuk pipi bokongnya yang belum pernah mendapat tepuk, atau kejantanannya yang belum pernah mendapat cumbu. Status perjaka tulen malah membuat egonya melejit, walau Kise tak pernah secara gamblang mengumumkannya. Di dunia kriminal, seseorang tanpa pengalaman akan dianggap sekecil cabai.

Malam ini ada tugas penting. Kise mendampingi Detektif Kasamatsu dalam kegiatan spionase melacak jaringan penyelundup organ tubuh. Beberapa waktu lalu Kise berhasil menelanjangi pabrik pengolahan nikotin ilegal dan menangkap gembong heroin yang menanjakkan kariernya. Dalam hati ia menggebu menanti aksi. Kise bahkan sempat membuat status di media sosialnya.

 

 

 

> _Malam ini saksikan aku beraksi lagi. Kupertaruhkan harga diriku~!_ (öᴗ <๑)☆*°
> 
>  

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Di tengah jalan mobil mereka ditabrak dari samping. Mobil berguling oleng, Kasamatsu menjerit, Kise malah berteriak girang. Saatnya beraksi. Kise melompat di atas kap mobil dan meliuk di antara tangan-tangan mafia yang ingin menggapainya. Sambil berteriak dengan nada mengundang “Coba saja menyentuhku,” dia melancarkan tendangan tumit, terjangan lutut, _sliding tackle_ , dan geliat pinggul yang lentur saat menghindari terjangan peluru. Satu demi satu mafia ia buat jatuh. Berputar akrobatik di udara, Kise mendarat sempurna di tanah.

Dengan tungkainya yang lincah Kise berlari ke gang sempit. Tubuh-tubuh mafia berdesakan mengejarnya dari belakang. Kise merayap miring dan mengempiskan bokongnya agar bisa lolos dari tangkapan. Semakin ke dalam, gang senggol ini malah makin sempit.

Kemudian tubuhnya terjebak di antara dua dinding, tak bisa keluar. Oh sial. Ini terjadi saat kau punya bokong yang bervolume lebih. Aset yang terkadang merepotkan walau Kise sering dibuat bangga berfoto _selfie_ dari belakang.

Para mafia telah merapat pada gang sempit yang mana Kise terjebak. Tangan bergelayut hendak menangkap. “Kena kau!” Sejurus kemudian Kise sudah menghilang dari gang. Para mafia dibuat tertipu dengan pantulan cermin. Kise sejak semula memancing mereka datang dengan memantulkan sosoknya lewat cermin di seberang gang. Dia tidak benar-benar terjebak. Kini para mafia tersangkut diapit dinding seperti roti isi.

Lagi-lagi Kise dengan cerdik melarikan diri. Kroni mafia tertangkap satuan kepolisian sekitar satu jam kemudian, sementara Kise menulis status tentang keberhasilannya menangkap mafia.

Status itu, tentu saja, terlihat jelas oleh mata seorang tuan penguasa dari balik layar, yang tengah intens mengamati foto profil Kise. Di foto itu Kise sedang menyeruput _bubble tea_ dengan sedotan bulat panjang sampai pipinya kopong.

* * *

  
**Dua: Ku Bukan Polisi Murahan II**

Kise Ryouta rajin datang paling pagi ke kantor polisi sebab jaringan WiFi sedang kencang-kencangnya. Dia langsung menggunakan komputer untuk mengecek inboks media sosial. Ada saja yang mengajaknya berkenalan atau mengirim kode ASL PLS. Kise memutuskan untuk sibuk pada hari itu jadi ia mengetik status.

  

 

 

>   _Maaf! Aku sedang meeting bersama polisi lainnya dalam rangka menangkap mafia_ human trafficking _. Aku memang sangat sibuk jadi aku hanya akan membalas satu buah pesan saja ya~_ ☆

Semua pesan ia buka satu per satu, dan hanya ada satu buah pesan yang menarik perhatiannya. Pesan itu singkat, orang yang mengirimnya tidak menggunakan foto profil apa pun, nama penggunanya Akashi.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Kau punya tindik telinga yang bagus_.

 

 

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memuji Kise seperti itu. Pujiannya berkelas dan sungguh berselera tinggi! Kise langsung membalas pesan itu.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Terima kasih! Ditindik itu sakit sekali lho~_ ☆ _! Makanya aku hanya menindik satu telinga saja._
> 
>  ( ´ Ａ ｀ 。 ) グ ス ン

 

 

Semenit kemudian, tampak pada layar Akashi sudah membaca pesan tersebut, tapi belum dibalas.

Kise mengirim stiker kucing lucu dengan balon memuat tiga titik, tanda ia menunggu balasan.

Pesan balasan datang.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Tanggung, Ryouta. Kalau fansmu tahu kau adalah polisi yang separuh-separuh seperti itu. Mereka tak akan senang._

 

Oh, jawaban di luar dugaan. Kalau pengguna lain pasti akan menggodanya seperti, “Mau kubantu tindik tubuhmu, Baby?”. Orang yang satu ini benar-benar berkelas!

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Aku mau kalau tidak sakit. Apa kau tahu tempat_ piercing _yang aman. Oh ya harus murmer~_ ☆
> 
>  

_Enter_. Pesan terkirim. Kurang dari semenit telah dibaca oleh Akashi. Pesan balasannya datang lebih cepat kali ini.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Gratis bila bersamaku._

Kise langsung membalas.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Waah…aku mau sekali!_
> 
> _Kalau begitu kapan kita ketemu, Akashicchi?! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar._ _(öᴗ <๑)_ _☆_ _*°_

Realistis. Bukan perihal harga diri murah atau mahal. Memangnya siapa yang tak suka gratis?

Kise menunggu balasan.

Semenit lewat. Dua menit lewat tanpa balasan.

Kise mengirimkan stiker kucing gembul yang ekornya bergerak-gerak minta dibelai.

Akhirnya muncul tanda titik tiga yang berarti pihak Akashi sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Aku tak bisa._
> 
>  

 

Kesabaran Kise tersulut. Apa? Mengapa orang ini sungguh mahal dan tak bisa ditebak?

 

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Sesuatu yang gratis membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar pengorbanan dan bayaran._
> 
>  

Kise pun setuju, dia bertanya memangnya apa yang Akashi butuhkan?

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Aku ingin sesuatu yang tak bisa kau berikan kepada yang lain. Berikan itu kepadaku._
> 
>  

Astaga ini seperti berolah teka-teki yang menarik. Kise gemas bertukar pesan dengan lelaki ini. Mengeklik akun si pengguna media sosial, dia hanya dapat melihat nama _user_ Akashi, usia 38 tahun (wow mereka beda tujuh belas tahun?), domisili Kyoto. Bentuk _font_ yang tegas pada deskripsi profil entah bagaimana memberi gambaran tegas akan kejantanan Akashi yang absolut. Kise telan ludah.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Bagaimana kalau kuberi foto terbaruku saja? Akan kuposting foto itu hanya untukmu~_ _☆_ _!_

Berdebar, Kise menunggu jawaban.

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Apa bedanya dengan foto yang kau pajang di akunmu? Lakukanlah gebrakan._ Posting _foto_ selfie _paling_ anti-mainstream _yang membuat viral di media sosial. Kau polisi terhebat 2016, bukan?_

 

 

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Waah, gebrakan macam itu? Apa Akashicchi punya ide bagus?_
> 
>  

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Buat sesuatu yang bakal membuat fansmu terperangah. Ini sebuah permainan kecil. Rahasia. Tapi kau bisa menjadi viral dan makin populer._

 

   
  
---  
  
 

 

> _Aaahh >< jangan menggodaku Akashichi~~~~~ Ayolah._
> 
>  

Ketikan dari Akashi selanjutnya membeliakkan Kise.

 

_Kau polisi, kan? Mari kita bermain selayaknya intelijen. Anggaplah SMS yang masuk dariku ini adalah SMS dari bos intelijenmu, dan kau agen terhebat._

Ah! Ini menarik.

_Mulai saat ini, jangan panggil aku Akashicchi—(kenapa pula kau menambahkan -cchi Di belakang namaku?). Panggil aku Daddy._

“Daddy _~_ ☆?”

_Ya. Anggap saja kode namaku._

“Baik _~_ ☆!”

_Lalu kupanggil kau dengan sebutan Baby._

“Okee _~_ ☆!”

 _Dan bila terjadi sesuatu atau kau membuahkan bantuan Daddy-mu, akan kuberikan safeword._ Daddy mengirimkan daftar Safeword yang dimaksud. _Selanjutnya, hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengunjungi tempat yang kusebutkan._

“Aku sudah tahu tempat yang kau sebutkan,” ujar Kise di dalam hati. “Aku sudah lama mendengar tentang tempat itu. Dan kau benar, Akashicchi Daddy! Bila aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap tempat itu, mungkin aku bakal langsung naik pangkat.”

Di bawah kanopi biru melengkung, Kise berdiri. Ia bersetelan kemeja pas badan dan terusan khaki. Kacamata bertengger pada hidung. Rambut pirang klimis harum menthol. Dia berfoto _selfie_ dan memasang _hashtag_ #polisi #beraksi #seragamcasual.

 Bus bertingkat satu itu tiba, berhenti pada halte dengan ban yang berdecit. Kise melangkah masuk bersama beberapa perempuan dan lelaki.

Situasi di dalam bus itu penuh sesak. Anak muda bertopi duduk serampangan, membuang puntung rokokya di lantai. Kakek tua tak mendapat tempat duduk, berpegangan pada besi di samping pintu masuk. Sisanya berdiri berpegangan pada pengait.

Kise mengambil sudut yang terpojok untuk mengawasi situasi. Empat orang gadis menyusul di belakangnya, bersesak di tengah kerumunan. Gadis yang terpojok agak terpencar dari rombongan. Disikut seorang lelaki muda, dan dipepet lelaki lain. Kise mengawasi mereka tanpa kedip.

Ponsel Kise berbunyi. Pesan dari Daddy.

_Baby, kau sudah di sana?_

Kise mengetik cepat. “Yup! Aku sudah di dalam. Dari ciri-cirinya aku yakin ini busnya. Mereka belum beraksi, Daddy _~_ ☆.”

_Jangan lupa kumpulkan bukti-bukti kejahatan itu dengan foto. Lakukan segalanya dengan spionase. Jangan sampai mereka sadar kau polisi, sebelum waktunya._

“Siap, Daddy _~_ ☆.”

Tiga gadis asik berbincang sementara gadis yang terpojok sudah dipepet dua lelaki di kanan dan kiri. Ponsel Kise bersiaga.

Seseorang menyentuh pinggangnya dari samping. Kise awas, menoleh. Orang itu menarik kembali tangannya. Wajahnya tak begitu tampak. Kise menatapnya dengan delik, berbisik, “Jangan coba-coba mencuri dariku, Paman. Kantongku sedang kempis kok.”

Perhatian Kise kembali kepada si gadis yang terpojok. Dua lelaki di sisinya belum melakukan apa-apa. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Bermula dari tangan yang merayap di belakang, jari-jari yang berjalan pada paha.

Kise merasakannya sendiri. Tangan yang merayap, dari balik lutut menuju pangkal pahanya sendiri. Dari belakang.

Mendelik, Kise menoleh ke samping. Sudah ada dua atau tiga orang memepetnya. Saat bus mendadak mengerem, Kise terdorong ke pintu. Tiga lelaki asing di sekitarnya ikut menekan tubuhnya, dan berpasang-pasang tangan memegangi pinggul Kise.

Mereka tidak dengan sengaja memegangnya hanya untuk keseimbangan, kan?

Gadis yang terpojok masih berdiri, santai. Dua lelaki di sampingnya sibuk bermain ponsel. Mereka bukan sindikat _chikan_ incaran Kise.

Sementara ketiga orang di belakangnya memepet rapat, dengan tangan-tangan menggerayangi. Satu kaki Kise ditekuk ke depan, dada dan punggungnya diusap-usap. Jari-jari mengular di sekitar pahanya. Tangan lain merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.

Kise membeku.

Intensi awalnya menaiki bus untuk memotret aksi sindikat pelaku _chikan_ dan menangkapnya—bukankah seperti itu?

Terlalu mudah. Kise menemukan mereka sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Oh.

Yang benar saja.

Gigi menggemeretak, Kise mendesis, “H-Hei, aku polisi. Bila kalian macam-macam—”

Berani, tangan mereka menangkup kedua belah pipi bokongnya, melebarkan. Kebetulan Daddy menyarankan pakaian yang casual ketat untuk Kise beraksi hari ini. Fabrik yang tipis membuat Kise dapat merasai permukaan tangan itu bergesek maju mundur pada tubuhnya.

Gesit, Kise meliuk, menghindari tangan-tangan itu. Tubuhnya terjebak ke pintu. Nnh. Tangan-tangan kembali menangkapnya.

Tinju Kise mengepal. Pilihannya hanya dua; dia tinggal memutar tubuh dan menghajar mereka—tangkap saja mereka tanpa perlu foto-fotoan. Ini gila. Pilihan kedua adalah tinggalkan tempat ini selekasnya. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuknya menangkap penjahat.

Jari-jari menemukan putingnya di luar kaus yang tipis, memuntir. Kise sontak mengentak, menahan jerit.

 _Shit! Shit!_ Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ini bisa dibilang kegagalan. Haruskah ia turun dari bus ini?

Separuh dirinya yang meronta ingin melawan, terhenti. Ponsel Kise berkedip bunyi dengan pesan.

_Baby? Apa mereka sudah beraksi? Jangan ge-gabah. Diamlah di sana. Jangan sampai mereka tahu siapa kau._

Mata Kise menyapu nanar layar itu. Jemarinya agak licin oleh keringat dingin. _Sudah Daddy, ~~aku korbannya.~~ _ “Mereka sudah beraksi.” Kise mengetik pesan revisi itu dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup.

Tangan-tangan membuka dan merapatkan bokongnya dari belakang. Jemari merayapi paha dalam, menekan naik turun. Dari area perut bawahnya berkumpul beban yang ingin menanjak. Selangkangannya berdenyut kuat sebagaimana degup jantungnya.

Kise menyadari salah satu dari mereka sedang merekam wajahnya.

Bangsat. Tubuh Kise mulai bergetaran.

Kise meliuk, menghindar. Pada rekaman video tampak tubuhnya yang asik menggeliat, melekuk dan menelikung, menghindari gerayangan. Geliat lincah ditambah wajahnya yang merona berpeluh, malah membuat pelaku chikan bergairah.

 _Baby_. _Kalau menurutmu mereka sudah keterlaluan terhadap korbannya. Kau bisa langsung beraksi_.

Ah. Makan aku saja, Daddy! Aku harus beraksi sekarang!

Dengan segenap keahlian gimnastik, Kise menumpu tanganya pada jog kursi bus, melompat. Berhasil lolos dari sergapan tangan-tangan chikan. Dia mendarat di tengah-tengah kerumun. Penuh, sesak, padat. Tangan-tangan gemas mengejar dari belakang. Kise menggeliat, lincah meliukkan diri seperti asap di antara celah tersempit. Ia berbelok di depan lelaki tua yang sedang berpegangan pada tiang. Di sini terasa aman.

Kemudian lelaki tua itu mengangkat tangan, dan tanpa basa-basi, meremas bokong Kise. Bibirnya tersungging dengan senyum. Giginya cuma satu dua.

Ponsel Kise berbunyi.

_Baby. Kenapa tidak menjawab SMS-ku._

Tangan-tangan bukan datang dari belakang kini. Dari kanan, dari kiri, dari atas, dari bawah.

_Baby. Kau tahu bila terjadi sesuatu, aku siap melakukan sesuatu pula._

Kise memaki.

Semakin seru tubuh Kise meliuk menghindari toel-toelan, tangan-tangan makin beringas. Sepasang tangan berbeda berebut mengenyot pipi bokongnya, jari-jari di torso, mencubiti puting, lengan, leher, meremas gemas pinggang dan paha—

Saat tersadar Kise sudah berada dalam belenggu tangan-tangan. Berapa banyak jumlah mereka? Empat? Tujuh? Kise meronta lepas, berhasil lolos dengan liukan maut, yang akhirnya malah jatuh ke tangkapan yang lebih memerangkap. Tetungkainya dipegangi. Kaus Kise yang tipis terkoyak. Benang yang menjahit celana pada area selangkangannya disobek. Seruas jari masuk ke dalam, menyentuh belahan mulus bokong Kise.

“Anngh!”

Di tengah bus, para gadis masih asik bercakap-cakap. Topik yang dibicarakan seputar cuaca, sekolah, pacar, kemudian kembali ke cuaca. Para gadis ini hanya latar pembuatan video porno chikan. Gadis yang terpojok—yang Kise mengira akan menjadi korban—kini sedang menatap Kise dengan kamera ponsel menjepretnya di tangan.

Yang.

Benar.

Saja.

Ponsel Kise berbunyi.

_Baby. Kau hanya perlu mengetik safeword._

Daddy, aku tidak bisa mengetik sehuruf pun.

Liar digerayangi, tangan-tangan itu menjamah sias, menutupi tubuh Kise dari pinggang ke bawah dengan tangan-tangan yang saling bertumpukan. Lelehan keringat menetes dari pelipis, dan beberapa lelaki menjilati lehernya, mulut-mulut mengisap rakus putingnya dari luar kaus. Yang lalu kaus itu ditarik koyak, perut dan pinggang Kise terlihat.

“Mnnh!”

Rontaan Kise menggila. Kaki naik turun, ingin melepaskan diri, malah membuat tangan-tangan itu menguncinya rapat. Lelaki di belakangnya sedang menggesekkan selangkangannya. Dan beberapa yang lain membungkuk menjilati kulit perutnya.

Gigi Kise menggemeratak. Matanya membu-ram. Seringai-seringai di sekitarnya.

Disaksikan banyak pasang mata, diraba tangan sebanyak ini. Kamera mengabadikan tubuhnya yang mengilat dan terus meliuk. Darah Kise keras berdesir. Organ kelaminnya bertumbuh menyempitkan celananya sendiri. Tangan bertelapak kasar tiba-tiba merayap di antara kakinya, menangkup ereksi Kise dari bawah.

“Ahh!”

Punggungnya melengkung karena nikmat.

Seringai-seringai lapar menjulang di atasnya. Komentar-komentar kotor mengudara. Dia sudah keras. Dia sudah basah sekali, bahkan. Dia meliuk di depan kamera. Oh lihat, bukankah dia Kise Ryouta, polisi terbaik 2016? Foto dan sebarkan videonya!

Matilah. Ini. Gawat.

Pandangan Kise nyalang. Panik mengakukan sarafnya. Punggungnya membentur lantai bus, atau dada seseorang, dan celananya dipeloroti. Bunyi jepretan kamera dan wajah-wajah yang gemas ingin menguasai.

Tolong. Mama. Siapa pun—Daddy—

Mobil hitam Lamborghini Gallardo melintang tepat di hadapan bus chikan. Supir bus mengerem mendadak. Seisi penumpang terhenyak, tangan-tangan menjauhi tubuh Kise karena kaget. Si gadis juru kamera menjerat jatuh, kamera ponselnya terlempar.

Kise langsung berlari, sambil menahan ganjalan ereksi yang tumbuh karena tubuhnya digodai-godai. Dia meliuk lincah terakhir kalinya dan melompat keluar dari jendela bus.

Pengendara Lamborghini keluar. Om-om rambut merah magenta, berkacamata hitam, tampan, dan matang. Dia berseru kepada Kise untuk naik. Kise meluncur masuk mobil.

Bus chikan kabur menjauh. Bus yang bila Kise cermat, semestinya ia bisa melihat logo AKASHI GROUP di pantatnya yang kotak.

 

Kise terengah, berkerut, masih dilanda trauma oleh sentuh-sentuhan—namun butuh mendapat belaian manja lebih dari apa pun. Paman tampan keren di sisinya mengemudi tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya seulas raut khawatir tampak di sana.

“Kenapa kau tak membalas SMS-ku?”

Orang ini tiada lain adalah Akashi, Daddy-nya. Mata Kise berkaca-kaca. Kalau Akashi tidak sedang mengemudi, Kise gemas ingin memeluknya. “Daddy, kau lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan.”

Akashi menoleh, membuka kacamata. Sepasang mata magenta hangat. Senyumnya tipis dan separuh, sudah cukup menjalarkan denyut ke ereksi Kise yang terabai.

Polisi Terbak 2016! Kendalikan dirimu!

“Apa yang terjadi? Kau semestinya melapor bila ada kesulitan.”

Haruskah Kise bercerita? “Situasinya sangat kacau. Aku tidak bisa mengetik. Ah, terima kasih sudah menjemputku.”

“Kuantar kau ke rumah.”

“Ah, tidak perlu, turunkan aku di sini saja. Aku mandiri.”

Lamborghini merapat ke sisi komplek. Daddy melepas jasnya yang licin, meletakkannya di pundak Kise.

Perjaka mana yang tidak bakal terenyuh. Dalam hal ini, jantung Kise sampai berjelimpatan.

“Apa kau kapok melakukan ini?”

 _Shit_. Apa orang-orang di bus itu benar-benar akan menyebarkan foto dan videonya? Bukannya Kise menolak jadi viral media sosial—

“Tidak,” jawab Kise mantap, memaksakan cengiran. “Aku tidak menyesal. Malah aku menanti jika Daddy punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi.”

Daddy menaikkan alisnya. “Bagus sekali. Aku bangga kepada baby yang sepertimu.”

Sambil cengar-cengir, Kise buru-buru turun dari mobil, langsung berlari. Melewati perpotongan jalan, menyusupi gang demi gang sempit menuju rumah. Tempat-tempat sempit yang tubuhnya mudah meliuk dan Daddy tak bisa mengejar. Kise masuk rumah, berlari menaiki tangga, mendobrak kamar. Kakak-kakaknya sedang tidak ada. Orang tua pelesiran. Bagus.

Di sini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan. Gairah itu memuncak. Berpusat dari selangkangan, mengalir keras ke dada, mengeraskan putingnya, membenamkan ubunnya ke bawah selimut.

Pandangan penuh seringai dan tangan-tangan berjumlah banyak.

“Ugh.”

Kise tak bisa melepaskan sensasi digelitik oleh tangan-tangan itu. Satu jam sudah terlewati sejak Daddy mengantarnya pulang. Kulitnya meremang dibelai dingin AC, menggelembungkan sarafnya dalam geletar-geletar yang aneh, yang menguap, tak sabar ingin meledak. Lihat bagaimana jari-jari itu memilin putingnya dari luar kaus, merogoh kejantanannya, menaikkan suhu tubuhnya, mengacaukannya. Di kamar ini, tangan Kise hanya sepasang, sudah cukup untuk memelorotkan celana. Ereksinya ditarik keluar, dan telapak tangan langsung menggosok benda keras itu naik turun. Naik turun. Sambil membayangkan banyak bibir mengusili sekujur tubuhnya. Lidah memenetrasi lubang telinga.

Tubuh membusung. Helai rambut Kise yang keemasan jatuh ke sisi pipinya, mengalirkan butir keringat. Bibir mengeluarkan desahan. Kise secara tak langsung membayangkan bagaimana tubuh dan wajahnya dari kamera saat ini.

_Lihat dia sudah keras. Sudah basah. Dia menginginkan ini. Lihat liukannya. Pinggul itu maju mundur hanya di hadapan kamera!_

“Ah! Ahh!”

Klimaks yang barusan adalah yang terkuat sepanjang perjalanan masturbasinya.

* * *

**Tiga: Ku Bukan Polisi Murahan!!!!!**

 

> _Malam_ _ini, aku, Kise Ryouta si polisi berharga diri kembali beraksi. Nantikan hasil investigasiku._ _(öᴗ <๑)_ _☆_ _*°_

Biasanya status itu mendapat kurang lebih sepuluh _likers_ , tetapi kali ini Kise mendapatkan lebih dari dua puluh _likes_.

Ada satu buah komentar masuk yang membuat napas Kise tertahan. Komentar itu berbunyi, “ _Kise-kun, apa kau bisa menginvestigasi video yang baru saja diunduh seseorang tak dikenal pagi ini?_ ”

Kise membuka tautan itu dan melihat video sepasang kaki sedang diraba. Tubuh yang berulang kali meliuk menjauhi sentuhan. Video porno chikan. Wajah korbannya tersamarkan.

Tapi Kise tahu. Itu adalah dirinya.

Ini bukan video amatir yang diambil oleh si gadis maupun lelaki lain yang mengusili bokongnya saat itu. Video diambil dari sebuah kamera yang diletakkan tinggi di atas kepala. CCTV? Video itu hanya bagian awal, dan berdurasi sekitar 20 detik. Masih ada video-video teror lainnya.

Berkeringat dingin, Kise mengetik balasan.

 

 

> _Hai Kisers! Para fansku. Jangan percaya dengan video itu. Akan kucoba cari tahu siapa pelakunya! Pasti barisan mafia sakit hati. Yang pasti itu bukan diriku! Ada penjahat yang tak suka kejahatannya terbongkar olehku sampai membuat video pencemaran harga diriku_ ~☆ _._
> 
> ( ´ Ａ ｀ 。;;;;;;;;;;;;; )
> 
>  

Yah, ini alasan yang meyakinkan. Daddy yang menyarankan alasan tersebut.

Pagi itu Kise datang ke kantor mencuri Wifi. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian bus chikan, dan dia menunggu apakah seseorang memposting foto dan videonya di internet. Kecemasan sudah terlanjur menghantui kehidupan sampai ke dunia mimpi. Bukan hanya cemas, di dalam mimpi, Kise menggelinjang main kuda-kudaan. Lalu tangan-tangan datang membelai sampai penisnya kencang lagi, dan lagi. Saat terbangun, Kise mesti berurusan dengan seprai basah.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Kise sering meremang sendiri. Entah karena dibelai AC, atau saat Kasamatsu tak sengaja lewat di belakang kursi dan menyenggol tengkuknya.

Kecemasan itu berakhir pagi ini. Akhirnya seseorang menemukan video itu menyebar di internet.

SMS masuk dari Daddy.

_Baby, kau tak apa?_

Daddy selalu bertanya seolah bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Mata magenta yang berbinar itu—Kise membayangkan mata itu sering menyorotinya secara diam-diam dari sudut kamar, membikin imajinasinya liar.

_Kali ini aku ingin meminimalisir kemungkinan bahaya sekecil mungkin._

“Katakan saja, Daddy. Aku tak sabar melakukannya _~_ ☆.” Kise mengetik pesan cepat.

_Akan kuberitahukan detail dan lokasinya nanti malam._

“Um, Daddy apa kau melihat video yang menyebar itu~☆?”

_Tentu saja aku tidak melihat video itu. Aku ada di pihakmu._

Kise membuat cengiran palsu sambil mengetik. “Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang Daddy sebutkan malam ini juga _~_ ☆!”

_Hati-hati._

_Setelah ini kau akan kumanjakan._

Kelab megah berkerlip dengan lampion merah adalah target operasi Kise Ryouta malam itu. Mengandalkan informasi yang mendetail dari Daddy, semestinya ia bisa melacak keberadaan gembong serbuk putih di sini, dengan gadis-gadisnya yang disegel siap kirim lewat jalur laut di dalam kontener.

Daddy memandunya lewat SMS. _Kau pernah ke kelab sebelumnya? Tempat ini adalah kelab._

“Tentu saja! Aku sudah sering ke kelab! Aku sudah di lokasi yang kau sebutkan, Daddy _~_ ☆.”

_Kau sudah masuk, Baby? Aku tak akan melepaskanmu malam ini. Apa kau bisa menemukan tempat untuk duduk?_

Kise berjalan sambil mengetik. “Aku sudah masuk. Bisa _~_ ☆.”

_Dengarkan instruksiku baik-baik. Jangan gegabah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera ketik safeword. Balas cepat._

“Siap _~_ ☆!”

_Duduklah dan lihat sekeliling. Apa kau bisa melihat bartender bermata satu di tengah keramaian? Kita sebut dia anak ayam._

“Ya aku bisa melihatnya. Anak ayam yang lucu _~_ ☆.” Saat ini Kise hanya melihat pilar-pilar kosong bergaya Itali.

_Datangi anak ayam dengan pancingan ulatmu. Tukarkan anak ulat dengan segelas scotch, dan sebutkan password._

“Maaf, Daddy. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa membawa anak ulat _~_ ☆.”

_Baby, tanpa anak ulat, kau tak mungkin bisa masuk kelab._

“Kau benar, Daddy. Sebenarnya aku masih di luar _~_ ☆.” Kise menggengam pistol laras pendeknya.

_Kau membohongiku?_

“Tidak Daddy, aku tidak berbohong. Nah, aku baru saja masuk _~_ ☆.”

_Baby, di mana kau sekarang?_

Menyeringai, Kise mengetik. “Aku ada di gedung tempatmu berada sekarang, Daddy. Bersiaplah. Aku datang _~_ ☆.”

Detik itu juga, Daddy—Akashi Seijuurou, berhenti mengiriminya pesan.

Beberapa hal yang Kise harus akui; Ya! Dia memang bukan siswa brilian saat di bangku sekolah. Dia juga tidak mendapat cumlaude saat melepas bangku kuliah. Tapi Kise Ryouta tidak bodoh-bodoh amat.

Dia sudah menyelidiki siapa Akashi bahkan sebelum mengiyakan ajakannya menginvestigasi bus chikan (apa yang terjadi selanjutnya memang murni kesialan!). Sudah berbulan-bulan Kise melacak jaringan mafia penyelundup tubuh, cara kerja, operasional. Daddy tidak perlu mengajari baby-nya spionase. Oh, Daddy~! Kise siap meliuk di atas meja kerja pria itu. Dengan mata berkedip sebelah dan berkata seperti periang, “Kena kau, Daddy~!”

Oh, Kise benar-benar akan melakukannya sekarang. Jantung menggebu tak sabar. Di balik tiang peraga, Kise berlutut, membungkuk, menginfliltrasi gedung.

Ini adalah gedung kantor Akashi Group. Dan hanya di sini terpancar kuat sinyal ponsel Daddy yang tak henti mengiriminya pesan. Akashi berdiam di gedung ini. Lantai teratas. Di muka umum bisnisnya bergerak pada pabrik pengolahan timah dan nasi kotak makan siang. Di balik layar dia kepala mafia yang bertahun-tahun membuat kepolisian acak kadut. Bos besar, gembong asia pasifik. Bisnisnya beroperasi dalam seribu satu jalur penyelundupan yang tersebar di gorong-gorong Deep Web. Penghargaan macam apa yang akan diberikan Kepolisian Jepang kepada Kise Ryouta jika berhasil menangkap si raja kriminal? Ini sangat mudah!

Kise naik elevator menuju tingkat teratas gedung. Namun lift berhenti di tengah jalan.

Lift terbuka. Suara entakan musik yang menyambut. Siaga, Kise menodongkan pistol.

Pemandangan yang terlihat mengubah kehidupan Kise—atau mengejut permanen saraf-saraf pada selangkangannya yang perjaka—untuk seterusnya.

Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga puluh lelaki dan perempuan di lantai itu. Masing-masing ditempatkan pada sebuah pedestal mungil melingkar, yang dipagari rangka besi seperti penjara. Dari jauh tampak seperti pajangan, dari dekat bahan tontonan. Mereka telanjang buat, meliuk. Manusia yang terdekat dengan Kise berlutut dengan pinggul di udara, dengan liang mereka disesaki semacam benda. Yang bergetar, maju mundur. Maju mundur.  Suara napas berat, lenguhan-lenguhan, dan bunyi getaran alat seks di udara. Kise tergugu.

Saat Kise melangkah di antara sangkar-sangkar manusia ini, beberapa di antara mereka mendekat. Bibir bengkak memerah, meneteskan liur, merintihkan permohonan untuk dimasuki, disusupi, diisi penuh.

Mereka tidak wajar. Sorot mata mereka kosong, hanya nikmat. Apa mereka dicekoki obat?

Kise mundur, bergeleng takjub.

Gerombolan berbaju hitam datang dari arah lift. Kise melompat, menodongkan pistol. Orang-orang ini abai dengan keberadaannya. Mereka membuka salah satu kurungan. Lelaki yang liangnya dipenuhi mainan dildo merangkak keluar, pada lehernya tersemat choker dan rantai, yang ditarik oleh gerombolan itu sehingga wajahnya menengadah. Kemudian lelaki itu dikerumun, dan memori Kise kembali ke beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat tangan-tangan menggerayanginya.

Bila Kise tidak berhasil kabur pada hari itu. Sudah pasti nasibnya akan berakhir sepert lelaki ini.

Lelaki itu berlutut di antara orang-orang yang berdiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengocok alat kelamin penyanderanya, naik turun. Kepala maju mundur, mengisap sekali dua. Seseorang meremas pinggangnya dari belakang dan memasukinya. Lelaki itu tidak meronta. Matanya membalik. Liurnya tumpah-tumpah. Rintihannya terdengar menikmati ketimbang sakit.

Kise tak berkedip menatap.

Sejurus kemudian wangi parfum maskulin memenuhi hidungnya. Bisikan berat dan napas panas di telinganya. Tangan posesif melengkung pada pinggang Kise.

“Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Perhatikan mereka, Baby.”

Kise kaku, tak bergerak.

Akashi berjalan ke salah satu kurungan. Tawanannya bergerak mendatangi, wajah yang terkacaukan, tubuh berpeluh dan liang yang becek. Bibirnya merintih tanpa artikulasi. Akashi mengomentari. “Yang ini sudah kubina selama sebulan. Dia sudah bisa klimaks hanya dengan memasukkan sebuah jari ke anusnya.”

Kise mendelik.

“Dan yang di sebelah sana,” Akashi menunjuk lelaki yang sedang memainkan alat kelaminnya sendiri sambil mengisap penis penyandera. “Yang mengaku tinggi harga diri. Menyangkal semua kenikmatan yang kusuntikkan. Selama berminggu-minggu kubuat dia menahan klimaksnya berhari-hari dalam penjara. Sekarang dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa sehari pun mengemut penis. Dia suka dipenuhi. Dia bangga dipanggil mesin seks.”

Napas Kise memberat. Suara-suara rintihan memenuhi pendengarannya. Ketika lelaki tawanan itu menggerakkan kepala maju mundur, liur di dalam mulut Kise membuncah. Ia menelan ludah. Saat bokong si tawanan ditampari, Kise merasakan denyut pada selangkangannya menguat. Kaki melemah. Tubuhnya ikut memanas.

Akashi menyeringai dingin di sisinya. “Kise Ryouta, aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi padamu, jika aku menempatkanmu di antara mereka.” Jemari menekan pembuluh yang berkedut di leher Kise. “Kubuat kau lupa diri, dan yang mengisi hari-harimu hanya gairah. Kau berlutut di hadapanku, memohon untuk kukacaukan.”

Menepis sentuhan itu, Kise mendesis, “Aku tak akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh, Daddy sayang.”

Seringai Akashi melebar.

Pada ruangan yang gelap itu, layar monitor LED berkedip. Video amatir diputar, menyoroti tubuh seorang lelaki yang menelikung di dalam sebuah bus. Lelaki itu menggeliat dan bergelung keras saat banyak tangan menyentuh. Adalah dirinya, di dalam bus chikan, dengan bibirnya yang mengilat merintihkan erangannya. Bukan erangan tak suka, tapi nikmat. Erangan yang persis sama dengan tawanan-tawanan yang berlutut di ruangan ini.

“ _Ahh! Ah!_ ”

Kise mematung.

Akashi bernapas di lehernya. “Aku tak tahu, Baby. Apa jadinya bila video ini kusebar di halaman penggemarmu. Judulnya, Kise Ryouta, Polisi Terbaik yang Sedang Menikmati… Investigasi?” Akashi mendengus. “Kau ingin membuat viral, kan?”

Wajah gelap, Kise tertunduk. “Kau pikir bisa menerorku?”

“Oh ya? Aku tinggal menekan satu tombol untuk menyebarkannya ke seluruh jaringan.”

“Jangan!” pekik Kise. “Lakukan apa pun, asal bukan itu. Apa pun—tapi apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku tak mau tunduk! Aku datang kemari untuk menangkapmu.”

“Ryouta, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya perlahan. Tapi kau malah datang sendiri menangkap pancinganku, tak sabaran datang ke pangkuanku sebelum waktunya. Apakah itu insting seorang perjaka?”

Skakmat. Kise ingin menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur memelototi Akashi. Dia teruskan saja. “Kau salah. Aku—”

Mata Akashi yang magenta membesar, dan dia bertitah dengan senyum, “Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau akan mengenal siapa Daddy-mu, Baby. Aku absolut, tidak pernah salah.”

Gerombolan baju hitam merapat ke sisi Kise, memegangi tangan, kaki, tubuh.

Kise tidak sempat meronta.

“Ada satu hal yang penting, Baby.” Akashi maju ke depan, merengkuh Kise pada pinggang, membuatnya melengkung lebih rendah dari pria itu. “Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini secara sempurna bila kau masih perjaka.”

Kise membeliak.

“Hm? Tidak, aku tidak akan memerkosamu, Ryouta. Karena pada akhirnya kau yang akan memohon padaku.”

Keringat menetes dari pelipis, Kise menatap daddy yang tampan dengan berani. “Daddy, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menakhlukkanku.”

Meski denyut di pangkal paha dan sensasi becek di celana dalamnya sudah tidak bisa menipu kau atau siapa pun, Kise teguh mempertahankan harga diri!

Akashi mendempet tubuhnya. “Beritahu aku di mana saja tempat sensitifmu, Ryouta.”

“Ti-tidak ada tepat seperti itu!” Kise ngotot.

Akashi mendengus. Dengusan yang seksi. Sentuhannya lebih seksi lagi, tanpa aba-aba, tangan Akashi menangkup pipi bokong yang gemuk. Meremas dengan gemas.

Kise terkejut dan memekik. Tubuhnya melengkung di luar sadar.

Barulah Kise tersadar, pekikannya yang barusan tidak jauh berbeda dengan rerintih budak-budak seks di sekitarnya. Terdengar murahan. Penuh keinginan yang sudah lama dipendam diam-diam.

Wajah Kise ditangkup, dan dihadapkan kepada budak lelaki yang tengah rebah di karpet. Akashi memintanya menonton. Lihat! Lelaki itu begitu menikmati guyuran pejuh, dan lihat, hanya menontonnya saja sudah membuat tenggorokan Kise menyempit. Haus. Ingin.

Kemudian Akashi menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang akan ia lakukan kepada Kise setelah ini. Baru mendengar beberapa baris kalimat saja, kaki Kise sudah seletoi jeli. Saat Akashi memasukkan tangan ke dalam celananya yang sudah becek sepernuhnya, Kise tidak bisa menahan jerit.

* * *

**Empat: Ku Bukan—**  
  


Kise Ryouta, dua puluh satu tahun, polisi terbaik, dan cukup tahan banting. Coba tendangi dan pukuli dia semalam suntuk, Kise yang terlalu tinggi harga diri tak mudah mengaku kalah padamu, paling hanya merintih-merintih seksi dan sakit.

Kini di sana ia berlutut dengan liang terisi penuh bola-bola kecil silikon, kedua puting dijepit, mulut yang menganga, menanti dicekoki penis dan penis, kulitnya mengilat dilumur minyak. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanya keinginan kuat untuk klimaks beruntun.

Entah sudah beberapa hari. Kise tidak bisa menghitung hari. Yang bisa ia hitung mungkin cuma jumlah mainan seks yang pernah mengisi liang analnya yang perjaka. Vibrator berbentuk telur pipih yang bergetar ~~nikmat sekali~~ , dildo karet berbentuk penis yang bergerak menelikung di dalam liangnya seperti kaki ubur-ubur, dildo jeli yang berputar, lalu _anal beads_ yang sedang menyesaki liangnya sekarang.

Rantai pada choker Kise ditarik. Kise mendongak. Akashi mengacung di hadapannya, menatap dari atas berkuasa.

“Sudah berapa hari kau menginap di kamarku, Baby?”

Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukannya tak mau, tapi karena tak bisa. Gag menyumbat mulut. Bola gag hitam berlubang yang membuat liur mengepul, menetesi karpet. Matanya mendelik tak suka kepada Daddy. Tingkahnya seperti Baby yang minta dihukum.

“Melawanku seperti itu berarti kau ingin lebih lama menjadi baby-ku, bukankah begitu?”

Mata Daddy yang membara—uugh. Mata itu menjanjikan banyak hal. Membayangkan apa yang akan Daddy lakukan sehari-hari terhadapnya setelah ini, membikin Kise ingin muncrat lagi.

Akashi mengangkut Kise pada pundak. Kise meronta tersendat, geliat heboh mengempit bola-bola anal di dalam liangnya, membuatnya meng-gelincir sejalur prostat.

Kise didudukkan pada sofa ruang tamu. Meja kecil kopi di hadapannya, dengan anggur, gelas, buah-buahan, setoples es.

Daddy menindih lekat. Tangan-tangan posesif meraba dan bibir mencumbui kulit lehernya, mempermainkan liang telinga. Setiap sentuhan itu—oh, Tuhan, membuat sesuatu yang mengepul di perut bawahnya merangkak naik, naik lalu meledak. Jemari Daddy turun ke bawah menemukan ereksinya yang mengacung, ibu jari menggosok liang basahnya tidak pelan-pelan.

“Unnn!!”

Kise coba meronta, dan tak sengaja membuat bola-bola di dalam memijat prostat. Rintihannya melirih, Daddy terkekeh seksi di telinganya.

“Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daddy berarti ada hukuman kecil untukmu. Ternyata kau masokis. Kalau kau ingin, tinggal minta. Berlutut dan angkat pinggulmu, Baby.”

Kise tersengal, tubuh terus meliuk mencoba menghindari bibir Daddy. Meronta akan menyudutkannya. Cincin ereksi masih melingkari. Sudah tiga jam dia bertahan.

“Hanya satu tombol untuk mengubah halaman penggemarmu menjadi Polisi Cabai 2016.”

Gemetar, Kise berlutut. Pipi menempel pada bantalan sofa. Bokong di udara, tersorong kepada Daddy, yang langsung disambut gerayangan tangan Daddy. Dari belakang lutut, bergulir naik memilin ke bola testisnya yang sudah merengkel penuh, lalu menuju tarikan bola anal yang telah memuntir. Daddy menariknya sedikit.

“Hhhn!”

Bila Daddy menariknya, maka prostatnya akan tergesek. Bola-bola kecil berjumlah tujuh itu—

“Daddy akan menariknya.”

Tanpa peringatan tambahan, Daddy menarik mainan seks itu keluar dengan cepat, hanya satu kali tarikan. Tanpa menunggu Kise mengadaptasi setiap tarikannya. Terasa bola-bola itu bergerak sepanjang dinding, bertubi-tubi menggerus prostat sepanjang jalan. Kise merintih panjang.

Kise melihat putih. Ereksinya sontak mengejang berdiri siap muncrat, tapi tercekik cincin. Punggung melengkung, dan jepitan putingnya mengerat. Lenguhan Kise berlipat.

Setelah seluruh bola sudah keluar, Kise merasa kosong. Kerutan merah mudanya membuka, berkedip menggoda ke arah Daddy, ketagihan minta diisi lagi. Sambil terengah, Kise menunggu, memejam mata.

Tamparan keras mendarat di bokongnya. Kise memekik tertahan. Tamparan berikutnya datang, lebih keras. Kise meliuk menghindar, tentu saja gagal menghindar. Daddy menamparinya berulang-ulang, membuat bokong itu bergoyang.

Toples di meja bergeretak. Daddy mengambil sesuatu. Jantung Kise bergemuruh, dan firasat tak enaknya menjadi betul. Es batu dingin menyayat berjalan sepanjang betis, merangkak menuju kurva pahanya yang sekal, melintasi bola-bola penuh, skrotum, mencium kerutan mungilnya.

“Hnghhhh!”

Dingin, membakar pada kulitnya yang panas meremang. Bulu-bulu halusnya ikut berdiri. Daddy mendorong sebutir es batu masuk. Sembari merintih, Kise meliukkan pinggulnya dengan sempurna. Liang analnya yang rakus langsung menelan es batunya bulat-bulat.

Tanpa bisa melihat ke belakang, Kise membayangkan senyum seringai Daddy. Yang tampan, yang kejam, yang menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan. Mata Kise berputar. Tubuhnya belum pernah bergetar sehebat itu.

“Baby, apa rasanya?”

Tak terkatakan.

Bunyi bergeretak lagi, es batu yang lain, bergerak serentak membelai kedua pahanya. Kali ini dua sekaligus! Bergetaran, Kise bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kedua es batu mencapai pintu ototnya, menggelincir masuk.

“Unnghh!” Kise geleng-geleng kepala. Helai rambut pirang bersibak tak teratur. Tiga es. Daddy mendorong mereka masuk. Melekatkan sensasi dingin menggigit itu pada dinding Kise yang panas. Tidak menunggu lama sampai es itu mencair, berkumpul mengisi liangnya.

“Tahan.”

Dua jari Daddy menyumbat liang, sambil mendorong makin dalam.

Lalu terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera ponsel. Unngh. Daddy senang menjepret tubuhnya pada posisi seperti ini, dan dia mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan—tapi membuat Kise berdebar—seperti apa jadinya jika foto ini ia kirimkan kepada salah satu penggemar. Penggemar yang memang tertarik untuk bertemu dan menyicipi Kise, di mulut atas dan mulut bawahnya, mengocok liangnya dengan jari sampai becek.

“Hhhnn.”

Daddy memasukkan es batu yang keempat. Mendorongnya jauh, dan sedikit lagi, es akan mencapai kelenjar nikmatnya. Kise berani bersumpah ia pasti muncrat walau cincin masih melingkari ereksi.

Tubuh bergejolak hebat, Kise membusungkan dada, menjerit tak tertahan dibungkam bola gag. “Nnnngh~~~~!”

“Hm? Oh, Baby. Kau klimaks dari liang analmu. Lihat kau menetes deras.”

Daddy mengeluarkan jari, dan segera, lidahnya masuk menggantikan.

Kombinasi lidah Daddy yang panas bertemu dengan es batu dingin di dalam. Kise menjerit. Kise kalah. Darahnya meluncur deras berpusat pada penisnya yang sudah tidak semungil cabai!

Klimaks!

Tapi.

Tidak bisa klimaks.

Semburan putih ditahan oleh cincin itu.

Panik, mengerang, menggeliat, Kise mencari celah agar ia bisa melepaskan cincin itu. Mati-matian ia menggosokkan penisnya ke kulit sofa berulang-ulang. Sia-sia. Ah. Ingin klimaks. Tak bisa.

“Hnnn~~~~”

Lidah Daddy meliuk maju mundur, mengocoknya. Bunyi basah. Maju mundur. Kewarasan Kise melambung ke langit-langit kamar. Kelopak matanya memberat. Penjepit puting berwujud seperti lembing yang mengayun di dadanya juga memberat. Daddy menariknya.

“NNNGH!”

Lidah Daddy mengocok liang dengan bunyi. Es batu menjajah makin dalam, ke dalam, nyaris menggigit kelenjar prostat.

Setelahnya bumi berputar. Daddy menarik tubuh Kise, membuatnya jatuh dari sofa. Kepala Kise kini berada di depan kaki sofa, sementara kedua kakinya ditekuk membuka ke atas, dipeluk Daddy yang duduk. Kerutan Kise yang basah terekspos langsung di bawah muka Daddy.

Posisi ini membuat Kise tidak lagi bisa meronta. Nanar, Kise menatap Daddy di atasnya.

Kerutan Kise dielus-elus. “Baby, katakan kenapa liang ini terus berkedut seperti ini. Kau punya mulut yang rakus, kan?”

Gemetar hebat, Kise menggeleng.

Ponsel kamera Daddy menyorot sekujur tubuh Kise, mengambil sudut di depan liangnya. “Ini pose yang bagus untuk dipajang di halaman penggemarmu.”

Kise menggeleng lebih kuat. Tubuhnya menggelegak panas. Mata sudah berkaca. Dia menahan terisak karena nikmat.

Es di dalam tubuhnya sudah cair, berkumpul di dalam liang, bergerak seperti magma yang ingin ditumpahkan keluar, atau malah mengalir ke dalam perutnya.

Ugh! Kise menggeliatkan badan, mengatur posisi tubuhnya. Tapi Daddy menahannya.

“Tahan, Baby. Masih banyak ruang di sini.” Daddy mendorong asuk satu buah es batu lagi. lima buah di dalam tubuhnya, dan yang terujung menggosok prostat—

“Ughhnn!”

Klimaks! Ahhh! _Selesaikan semua ini! aku sudah tidak peduli apa pun lagi!_ Kise membeliakkan mata menatap ujung alat kelaminnya yang meneteskan cairan. Kulitnya meremang demam. Sensasi klimaks itu begitu kuat, sampai-sampai walau dia belum berejakulasi sungguhan, dia sudah merasakan aliran klimaks yang menekan. Seperti gemuruh listrik menjalari tubuh secara konstan!

Klimaks yang panjang, dan beruntun, tapi tertahan. Horor dan dilanda nikmat, Kise menatap Daddy yang sedang mengecupi pahanya. Jemari Daddy menjentikkan ujung penis, lalu mengocok pangkalnya yang mulai berurat keunguan. Pada detik ini Kise sudah hilang tenaga untuk berteriak.

Tahu Kise sudah tidak bisa bertahan, Daddy memberinya sebuah opsi.

“Kau pelacur media sosial, Baby. Dan untuk itu kau harus kuhukum. Daddy mengizinkanmu klimaks dengan syarat.”

“Hnnnghh~~~” Kise mengerang-erang.

“Akan kusebar foto-foto dan videomu di media sosial. Atau—”

Mata kise berputar. Apa pun. Tidak peduli lagi.

“Akan kubuka ikatan tanganmu.” Daddy mengelus sepanjang lengan Kise menuju ujung jarinya yang tersentak. “Sehingga kau bisa berfoto selfie dengan posisimu saat ini, dan posting di media sosialmu.”

Kise melotot horor, bergeleng keras.

“Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama dalam posisi ini, Baby.”

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Liangnya peuh sesak oleh es yang mencair, kini sudah mulai bertumpah keluar. Mengalir turun ke perutnya. Kise bergidik.

Daddy mencopot gag dari mulut Kise, membebaskan erangannya.

“Jadi?”

Yang keluar dari mulut Kise hanya rintihan. Kacau. Mentah. Mata keemasan berkilap basah.

“Atau akan kupilihkan salah satunya untukmu,” ujar Daddy sambil meremas perpanjangannya.

Kise mengentak-entak, menjerit, “Ahh!”

“Ssh, Baby, kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Baiklah. Waktumu sudah habis untuk memilih.” Daddy menyerahkan ponselnya. “Kau ingin klimaks, kan? Ayo, ber- _selfie_ untukku. Atau kubiarkan kau di sana satu jam lagi. Kau bisa bertahan karena kau kuat, kan?”

Oh tidak.

Tidak.

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi!

Kise terisak. Jari-jari bergetar hebat, mencoba gapai ponsel Daddy, tapi tak bisa. Oh, Kise butuh ditolong. Dia menatap Daddy nanar, mengutarakan permohonan bisunya, dan Daddy langsung paham.

“Bahkan kau sudah tidak bisa lagi ber- _selfie_. Bagus. Apa perlunya _selfie_ kalau Daddy bisa memotretmu atas bawah.” Daddy menaikkan dagu, menatapnya tajam. “Klimakslah untukku, lalu akan kufoto. Tapi—kau ingin membuat viral, kan?"

Kise menggigil, menunggu perkataan yang selanjutnya.

“Angkat kedua tanganmu seperti gayamu ber- _selfie_ seperti biasanya. Lakukan _peace sign_. Kau bisa? Lakukan itu saat kau klimaks.”

_Apa?_

“Apa yang kau tunggu?” Daddy menarik cincin ereksinya dengan sebuah jari. “Saat kulepas ini, kau bersiap.”

Takut, nikmat, takut, nikmat—segala macam hal berputar dalam kepala si polisi cabai terbaik. Kise mendelikkan matanya ke arah kamera. Lensa bulat kamera akan menangkap tubuhnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Menangkap penampakan liangnya yang penuh jari, puting merah merona, kulit berlumur cairan sendiri—lebih bagus kalau cairan Daddy—tidak!

Organ kelamin Kise sudah tidak bisa berdenyut lebih kencang dari ini. Detik-detik Daddy melepas ikatan ereksinya, sudah pasti pucuknya menyembur.

“Kau siap?” Daddy mengarahkan kameranya.

Tercekat. Sesak. Kise terisak.

Dia akan hancur!

Dengan tambahan ancaman: “Bila kau tidak melakukan yang Daddy suruh, setelah ini kau akan menjalani dua kali lipat masa hukuman Daddy. Kau senang, Baby?”

Dari layar ponsel Daddy, tampak wajah Kise yang berkerut-kerut, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Daddy mengarahkan kamera ke puncak ereksi kerasnya.

“Bayangkan bagaimana wajah dan tubuhmu terlihat dari sini, Baby. Kau menawan.”

Cincin ditarik copot. Untuk beberapa saat, Kise tergugu.

Guncangan itu datang. Dan jeritannya nyalang. Kise diempas gelombang klimaksnya sendiri, terlalu sibuk menjerit untuk ingat semestinya ia membuat _peace sign_ dengan kedua tangannya.

Daddy mengawasi dengan mata yang menyala.

Klimaks yang panjang, dan belum berakhir. Wajah Daddy menyiratkan sudah saatnya Kise Ryouta membuang mimpi jadi polisi terbaik 2016, toh dia sudah bisa membuat viral dengan wajah polisi murahannya di media sosial besok pagi. Bibir yang terbuka dan perut yang dibanjiri pejuh. Itu adalah Kise Ryouta yang sekarang.

.

Kise bertumpu hanya pada sebelah tangan, di depan cermin itu. Wajahnya menatap karpet di bawahnya. Dari ujung penis menetes cecair nikmatnya. Kaki bergetar.

“Baby, aku bahkan belum memberimu obat perangsang.”

Daddy menepuk bokongnya. Kise mengerang, melengkungkan punggung tanpa disuruh.

“Kau tidak melakukan apa yang kusuruh?”

Kise tersengal, berusaha keras mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap cermin itu, menatap wajahnya yang lemah, terbuka, cabul.

“Lihat wajahmu, Baby.” Daddy menyemangati. “Wajahmu yang murahan.”

 _Bukan. Wajahku._ Ingin memaki tapi tak bisa.

“Puaskan dirimu. Daddy sudah memberi izin. Tidak ada cincin ereksi hari ini, dan Daddy tahu kau sangat suka bercermin. Ingat, jangan gunakan tanganmu.”

Mengerang, Kise merapatkan tubuhnya kepada cermin itu. Ah. Dingin, nikmat. Dadanya yang membusung, putingnya yang menonjol haus isapan Daddy, ditempelkan ke permukaan cermin. Penisnya yang sudah bengkak entah berapa lama pada hari itu tidak mau ketinggalan. Cermin itu dingin, nikmat, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menggosokkan tubuhnya ke cermin. Cairan lengket dari pucuk ereksi Kise menyemir cermin. Tak peduli cermin itu kotor.

Kise terus menggesekkan diri sampai puas. Sampai klimaks lagi. Lagi.

“Nghh. Ah.”

Daddy masih mengawasi dari belakang. Kise diam-diam menunggu Daddy melayangkan tangan untuk menepuk bokongnya lagi. Membantu tubuhnya supaya lebih bergesekan keras ke cermin.

“Hhn.”

“Nikmat?” tanya Daddy.

Kise tidak menjawab.

Desperasi, Kise mengangkat satu kakinya, menggesekkan diri ke permukaan licin nan dingin. Matanya terpejam, dan Daddy menghadiahi tamparan bokong satu kali, mengingatkan agar ia membuka mata.

Kise kembali menatap wajahnya pada cermin. Pipi merona. Liur yang membanjiri dagu. Pemandangan yang tidak nyata. Kise mebuang mukanya ke samping tak mau melihat.

Tamparan Daddy datang lagi. Kise melenguh, tubuhnya mendempet manja cermin itu.

Bunyi gesekan yang kesat. Kise mengedahkan wajah, mengerang-erang. Gesekan tubuhnya semakin cepat, makin cepat. Dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Cermin melicin, membaluri penisnya dengan cecairnya sendiri.

“Baby,” desah Daddy dari belakang daun telinganya. Lidah mempermainkan liang telinga

Kise merintih. “Haah. Nnh.” Gesekannya meliar.

“Daddy lupa memberitahukan sesuatu padamu.”

Kise masih belum berhenti menggesekkan diri. Hanya sedikit kewarasan tersisa darinya untuk mau mendengarkan peringatan Daddy.

“Ini bukan cermin biasa.”

“Hh?”

Pantas saja permukaannya begitu dingin, lengket, nikmat—bukan itu.

“Ini adalah cermin dua arah. Kurasa seorang polisi sepertimu lebih tahu dariku.”

Kise membeku pada posisinya. Tubuh menghimpit lengket.

“Bohong—”

“Apa kau ingin melihat ruangan apa di balik cermin ini?”

Tidak.

Daddy tidak menunggu sampai Kise siap. Dia menggeser cermin itu untuk memperlihatkan, sebuah aula besar, dengan banyak penonton, sejak tadi sedang menatap tingkah laku Kise bersetubuh dengan cermin. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, semua adegan itu telah terekam dalam kamera mereka.

Daddy memeluknya dari belakang. “Bukankah ini keinginanmu? Kau senang diperhatikan. Kau senang semua orang menontonmu seperti ini.”

Kise panas. Dingin permukaan cermin malah mendidihkan tubuh. Wajahnya merah pekat. Ereksinya seperti dikenyot tanpa disentuh.

“Tenang, Baby. Mereka hanya menonton dengan mata. Tidak satu pun dari mereka boleh membawa kamera. Jadi kau aman. Wajahmu juga tidak kelihatan dari seberang sana. Bagi mereka, kau hanya bintang porno yang kubayar untuk menggesekkan diri ke cermin sampai muncrat. Kau boleh menganggap dirimu bintang, di waktu ini saja. Kau bisa berhenti dan pergi. Apa pilihanmu, Baby?”

Berhenti. Kise ingin berhenti mempermalukan diri. Tapi tubuhnya—tak bisa berhenti. Panas! Sesak! Kise malah terus menggosokkan diri ke cermin. Meski tahu orang-orang di balik cermin itu sedang intens memerhatikan setiap geriknya. Oh. Tuhan! Kise tidak bisa berhenti.

Daddy tertawa seperti iblis, suka dengan kelakuan itu. Kemudian Kise mendengar Daddy membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang paling ia dengar saat ini.

 _Setelah ini kau akan kumanjakan_.

“Aaaaahh!!”

Kise melolong panjang. Berhasil membuat dirinya muncrat tanpa menggunakan tangan. Cairannya menyemproti cermin sampai memburamkan pantulannya sendiri.

Daddy menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang sebelum jatuh. Kemudian dengan remote pengendali, Daddy menyingkap dinding di balik cermin itu sepenuhnya sekarang.

Di balik cermin itu hanya sebuah layar yang menampakkan pemandangan aula. Tidak pernah ada orang-orang yang menontonnya. Kise ditipu.

Daddy menyeringai tampan. “Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan tubuhmu dilihat oleh orang banyak? Baby, Daddy hanya ingin kau murahan untuk Daddy saja.”

Punggung Kise membentur dinding. Daddy menciumnya pada bibir, dan inilah ciuman pertama mereka. Selama berhari-hari, Daddy hanya mempermainkan tubuhnya dengan alat, tak pernah benar-benar mengintimnya.

Afeksi itu menyeret jatuh Kise.

Ciuman turun ke bibir, ke leher, ke tulang selangka, menuju telinganya yang merah sensitif.

Kise meremas pundak Daddy, membiarkan kulitnya dipermainkan, dimanjakan dengan ciuman-ciuman.

Ini di luar kesadaran yang tak ingin diakui oleh Kise. Setiap kali ia menggeliat, meliukkan pinggul, dan menggelinjangkan tubuh untuk menghindari sentuhan nikmat, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuat Daddy melihat.

Daddy berpakaian lengkap dengan jas licin hitam dan Kise telanjang sepenuhnya hanya berlapis peluh. Daddy menciuminya gemas, menekannya ke dinding, mengangkat kedua kakinya, mendempetnya.

Kise terisak. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bersikeras tidak ingin memohon. Kise memilih lupa. “Daddy—”

“Hm? Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin dicelup Daddy?”

Kise menggeleng, merintih.

Daddy menggendong. Kise spontan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Daddy, memeluk erat. Ereksinya menempel di perut Daddy, di jasnya yang katun sutra dan lebih dingin dari cermin. Baru diciumi sedikit saja Kise sudah ereksi lagi.

Daddy menjatuhkan Kise ke ranjangnya yang besar. Dan seperti telah terlatih untuk tidur telentang di bawah Daddy, Kise langsung meliukkan tubuh. Wajahnya menampakkan keinginan penuh. Kaki merentang lebar, dan liang yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki.

Tapi Daddy memilih untuk mempermainkan Kise daripada mencuri keperjakaannya, sampai ke tahap yang mana lelaki itu sudah tidak ingin apa pun selain sentuhannya.

Di antara kedua kaki Daddy, Kise berlutut. Baru saja disiksa berjam-jam menahan klimaks. Gag menggelantung copot di dagunya. Daddy menyelipkan jari ke mulut itu, memaksanya membuka, menyusupinya dengan lidah. Ciuman ganas. Dan dari mulut Akashi, mengalir cairan kental perangsang.

Kise menelannya dengan patuh. Daddy menepuk sayang ubunnya.

“Bukankah kau sudah menahannya terlalu lama?”

Kise berulang kali menelan ludah. Tenggorokan kering. Dengan tubuh yang meliuk, Kise merangkak, menuju kedua paha Daddy. Tangannya meremas paha itu. Ingin. Harus.

Daddy akhirnya memberikan anggukan. Sambil menopang pipinya dengan punggung tangan, dia memerhatikan aksi Kise berikutnya. Kise memulai dengan membuka ikat pinggang Daddy. Mengoyak turun ritsleting celana Daddy dengan gigi. Menarik karet celana dalam Daddy, lalu mengeluarkan benda berukuran tiga kali lipat dari bendanya.

Iri. Kise bertubuh lebih semampai dari Daddy, tapi dia cabai. Dia memang cabai, dibanding Daddy.

Dengan mata penuh nafsu, mulut Kise membuka lebar. Lidah terjulur kaku. Daddy menatap dari atas. Jantung Kise bergemuruh. Kise menjilati badan penis Daddy, menuju puncaknya, mencoba memasukkannya ke mulut. Baru mahkotanya saja sudah membikin sesak, belum juga maju mundur.

Daddy menepuk ubun Kise dan menekannya turun, memaksa Kise melahap keseluruhan bendanya. Kise berusaha. Biar pun ukurannya cabai, tapi mulutnya bisa melahap yang ukuran terong, pisang raja, lobak—dia akan membuktikannya.

Mulutnya membuka separuh. Bibir sewarna ceri berjarak beberapa senti di atas puncak kejantanan Daddy. Kise menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebentar. Lidahnya yang merah muda terjulur keluar, ujungnya menjilati liang mungil yang sudah basah oleh cairan kental, hanya sedetik. Kise menarik lagi lidahnya.

Lihat, Daddy. Kise pun bisa bermain.

Daddy mendengus, masih terus memerhatikannya.

Kise berpindah menjilati bola-bola testis yang membengkak satu persatu. Mulutnya yang mungil membuka lebar, menangkap salah satu bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmmn. Hamm." Menghisap kuat. Jemari lentik membelai-belai badan separuh ereksi Daddy. Lidah menyapu secara menyeluruh dengan jilatan liar.

Erangan-erangan penuh nafsu yang disengaja bergulir dari bibir mungilnya. Kise memasukkan seluruhnya ke rongga mulutnya. Bibir merah dan bengkak menelan Daddy. Di dalam mulut itu, lidahnya meliuk seperti ular, menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

Meremas paha Daddy, Kise menaikturunkan wajahnya. Napasnya berat. Hanya mengisap Daddy saja sudah membuat penisnya bengkak lagi.

Daddy hanya menatap, kalem, tersenyum, tidak bernapas berat sedikit pun. Kise tergoda untuk membuat lelaki ini mengerang sedikit. Apa pun caranya.

Rakus, Kise coba memasukkan organ besar itu ke tenggorokannya. Kemudian tersedak parah.

“Jangan terlalu rakus, Baby. Kau masih perjaka. Lupa?”

Kise memandangnya serius. Jenis tatapan tak mau kalah—walau sudah kalah. Dia mengisap Daddy kuat-kuat sampai pipinya kopong, persis dengan foto profilnya di media sosial yang sedang menyedot _bubble tea_. Sampai akhirnya Daddy menjadi terlalu besar, dan sudah tak muat lagi di dalam mulutnya. Kise berhenti, tak sanggup meneruskan.

Daddy menatapnya dengan pandangan melecehkan. Kise tak suka, dia menggebu menunjukkan keberaniannya sekarang. Yang mentah,  penuh nafsu. Dengan kaki bergetar, Kise berdiri, dia memanjat naik ke pangkuan Daddy. Liangnya yang sudah basah, terbuka, ia arahkan ke pucuk bendanya Daddy. Benda yang selama beberapa hari ini membuat Kise berkhayal—yang ukurannya jauh di luar khayalan.

“Nngh.”

Terengah, Kise menurunkan pinggulnya. Daddy besar, tapi dia sanggup menelannya. Dia. Mau. Menelannya. Sekarang.

Daddy langsung merengkuh pinggangnya. Senyum seringainya iblis. Dia hanya perlu tersenyum melecehkan seperti itu untuk membuat Kise menelan penisnya. Kise sudah kalah, dan Kise tidak masalah. Dia kalah, tapi dia mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang besar, dan melesak masuk tidak pelan-pelan. Daddy menurunkan pinggul Kise sebelum liang rapat hangat siap dipenetrasi. Bukan merintih sakit, Kise menjerit nikmat. Detik-detik ketika ia berhasil menelan Daddy penuh, Kise hampir klimaks lagi.

“Ahh!”

Dada membusung, leher terekspos, Daddy menciuminya. Kise makin bersemangat. Masih perjaka, tapi sok punya pengalaman, hasilnya dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Kise merealisasikan mimpinya yang hampir setiap malam, bermain kuda-kudaan bersama Daddy.

Penuh. Bukaan otot-otot di bawah sana sudah terlatih selama seminggu penuh, tapi ukuran Daddy—terlalu—ahn—besar—tapi Kise tidak bisa berhenti meliukkan bokong, berjingkat-jungkit. Mendengar bunyi becek berasal dari lang, dan bunyi basah lain dari penisnya yang makin mengeras karena liangnya disusupi benda Daddy.

Suara tepukan kulit, yang makin seru. _Slap. Slap. Slap._

Daddy membiarkan Kise bermain kuda-kudaan sampai puas, sampai lelah. Kalau sudah lelah, Daddy yang akan ambil alih. Membuat punggung Kise rata dengan sofa, lalu memajumundurkan bendanya.

“Aaaah~!”

Tubuh berguncang-guncang mengikuti gerik Daddy. Putingnya dicubiti sampai merah. Kabut putih nafsu meluapi kepala, Kise melihat bintang-bintang, menjerit enak. Dia sangkutkan kakinya ke pundak Daddy, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama. Ah. Bunyi basah dan tepukan konstan itu.

Pelupuk mata Kise memberat. Darah berdesir dari ujung kaki ke ujung penis. Tolong. Dia akan klimaks lagi. Bahkan tanpa perlu dikocok usap.

Daddy meraih ponselnya, dan mulai mengabadikan gerak tubuh Kise secara _close up_.

Kise membuat _peace sign_ kali ini, dan merasa bangga karena bisa mengendalikan diri. Matanya menyipit, dan bibirnya yang mengilat terbuka lebar. Wajah menghadap kamera, berpose. Kise menjerit ahh panjang sambil muncrat. Daddy menjepretnya.

Tubuh Kise dibalikkan, dan Daddy lebih agresif menafsuinya dari belakang. Daddy yang keras dan meluapinya dengan banyak cairan. Tumbukan-tumbukan yang menerjang prostat tak berhenti. Kise dibuat muncrat dua kali, dan sebentar lagi Daddy akan muncrat juga.

Daddy menarik choker Kise, sehingga tubuh Kise melengkung, Kise melenguh. “Penuhi aku, Daddy!”

Rasanya—megah! Seperti dibanjiri sesuatu dari dalam, lahar hangat, yang membuatnya penuh bukan hanya secara fisik tapi juga batiniah! Rasanya bahkan lebih dahsyat ketimbang naik pangkat. Rasanya cairan Daddy kurang banyak, Kise ingin menelan yang lebih banyak lagi. Dia berlutut, melumuri wajahnya dengan cairan Daddy.

Samar-samar di dalam gelap, Kise menyeringai puas. Mulut rakus melahap Daddy seluruhnya, sampai bola-bolanya.

* * *

  
**Lima: Ku Ingin Daddy**

Kasamatsu, rekan satu ruangan Kise Ryouta, mungkin hanya dia yang merasakan keganjilan ini sejak Kise dikabarkan menghilang.

Kurang lebih seminggu Kise tidak masuk kerja. Dia menjadi polisi yang menghilang sejak menginvestigasi kasus penyelundup seorang diri. Tindakan cerobohnya dipicu oleh keinginan kuat untuk menambah jumlah _follower_ s. Sebelumnya sempat beredar video-video porno chikan yang mana aktornya terlihat seperti Kise. Video dan foto-foto itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Lalu sehari setelahnya, Kise kembali. Semua orang menyambut dengan cemas. Anehnya Kise tidak terlihat seperti korban penculikan. Dia wajar, senang. Wajah tampan lucunya dipenuhi cengiran jahil.

Bila polisi yang lain merasa lega, Kasamatsu tidak. Tidak semudah itu dia dibuat percaya. _Kise apa yang terjadi padamu?_ Dia bertanya berulang kali. Kise tidak menjawab apa pun selain tertawa meyakinkan. _Aku tidak kenapa-napa!_

Kise juga meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai po-lisi dengan lebih lapang dada. Dia masih bersemangat ingin menjadi polisi terbaik, walau pengikut _fanpage_ -nya tidak banyak-banyak amat.

Tapi dibanding Kise yang dahulu, Kise yang sekarang lebih banyak bermain ponsel. Bukan untuk membuka media sosial, melainkan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang via SMS. Apakah pacar Kise? Sebab merasa bertanggung jawab dan ingin segalanya aman, Kasamatsu ingin sekali mengintip ponselnya. Tapi Kise selalu memeluk ponsel itu bahkan ketika sedang mengejan di toilet.

Untuk sementara Kise baik-baik saja.

Pada suatu malam, Kise dan Kasamatsu kembali menjalankan investigasi. Mafia penyelundupan senjata, kini mulai tercium didalangi oleh Akashi Group. Kise bersemangat menemani Kasamatsu dalam aksinya, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyetir. Di tengah jalan, mobil mereka berguling. Rasanya ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Yang berbeda adalah, kali ini mereka bukan ditrabrak oleh rombongan mafia. Melainkan Kise sendiri yang sengaja menabrakkan mobil.

Sebelum pingsan, Kasamatsu samar-samar mendengar Kise menelepon.

 “Daddy! Kau aman sekarang! Apa kau melihat manuver setiranku?”

Lelaki di ujung telepon itu (Daddy?) berkata, “Hmph. Manuvermu masih kurang menggenjot, Baby. Datang ke pangkuan Daddy malam ini. Daddy akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu.” ***

 

END


End file.
